MAKE A DATE
by xXxoOoxXx
Summary: Want to read a fic but never find a couple you want? WELL Problem solved! You tell me what couple i should write. First Up, 2X1, you kiss to fast. A sad love story.


Disclaimer: LyK oMfG LOLOL eYe SeW oWn EvRyThIn~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111ONEOENUNO -pause- well not really.  
  
Make a Date  
  
(a corny horribly played love song comes on and pink and red lights aim in the middle of a stage. One of the lights crashes)  
  
Hope-sana: UNOUNOUNO NO POWA EMO EMO Shae: ..this is what I get for not helping you write this fic huh? HUH!??!?! CHEAP SHOW NO MONEY NO NOTHINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG Hope-san: well um that's not the reason just that we have no viewers and um yah. UNO UNO I NEED LIGHT! Shae: Is the camera on? -Camera man pokes camera and it falls apart and little starts come out just like in bugs bunny- Hope-sana: ;_;!!!!!! OMFG NU MAN SEX Shae: .... Hope-sana: THIS show shall go on! I MUST GET MAN SEX GIRL SEX AND UM THAT OTHER STUFF Shae: "...." Hope-sana: We take your fav anime characters or manga character and write a romantic story with them. EXAMPLES PLEASE! Shae: uh er uh I wat a HeeroXDuo GW NOWWWWWWWWWWWW Hope-sana: -smirk- well then, let the man sex begin.  
  
You Kiss To Fast  
  
"Heero" "...Heero" "Heero..." Heero shot up sweat forming on his tight frame. He grabbed his dark brown hair and swirled it painfully with his finger, twisting it in knots and bundles. "Voices, they still..HAUNT me. HAUNT HAUNT HAUNT" he said screaming and covering his ears. "Is patient Heero acting up again?" said a doctor in a white cape. "Yes, doctor, his schizophrenia is not getting better with the medicine, it keeps getting worse" said a nurse. The doctor glasses shimmered at Heero's eyes, burning into his soul. Right then, Heero knew he wouldn't ever be the same.  
  
"Welcome to Madison Mental Clinic, Mr.Maxwell" said a nurse A boy with a brown braid turned to face the young nurse with long black hair. "don't call me Mister miss, call me Duo" he said She nodded and walked down the white walled hall way with blue tiles that had tiny cracks in them. "Ya, should get them fix" Duo said "Fix what?" The nurse said "The tiles" he said "why, they only have cracks?" "...but we-we could die" "No Duo you wont die of cracks in tiles" "I um uh see miss" They kept walking to a living room area. A bolted down tv and chairs and a plastic table and puzzles were scattered around. Duo scanned the room blinking once in awhile. Then he saw a boy; a very good looking boy to Duo terms, scowling. He walked over to the boy and squatted down.  
  
"The name is Duo!" He said putting his hand out Heero looked at Duo, down his body and into his soul. "Heero" he said "You've got nice eyes, some people say eyes are the door to the soul, but I don't see any door knobs" Duo said "Pupils" Heero said "Pupils?" Duo asked getting closer to Heero "The door knobs, are pupils" Heero said "We aren't you smart! I like that in a guy!" Duo said wrapping his arm around Heero Heero felt a chill down his back. He squeezed Duo's hand. "GAH.oweeee. Damnit" Duo said looking at his red hand Heero looked at Duo like a chalk board, a plain chalk board. Heero ran off as fast as he could. In the process he lost one of his tattered tennis shoes on the cold tile. "HEY!" Duo yelled chasing after Heero Duo saw Heero's shoe and picked it up. "I think he is gonna need this later" Duo said to him self putting the show in his pocket.  
  
Heero kept running, through the garden, through blacktop not caring.  
  
I wont hurt ya! I promise BOY!  
  
NO leave me alone GAH  
  
"..."  
  
Hes a broken toy. HEERO HEERO YOU BROKEN TOY!  
  
Heero ran so fast while voices kept flashing in his mind, when he didn't notice he tripped over a ledge. He quickly grabbed the ledge but only 1 hand could hold on. "Im not a toy, I am not broken. YOU HEAR ME YOU MOTHER FUCKERS" Heero screamed with tears about to come out from his eyes. Heero didn't want to die, or did he? He let another finger fall off the ledge then another then another.  
  
"I want to die. Don't want to hear the voice don't want to live don't want to lose what I have" he said  
  
Duo saw Heero barely holding on the ledge and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up. "Leave me alone, let me fall! Let them stop!" Heero yelled at Duo. "No. I understand what you are going through!" Duo screamed "No you don't! You didn't open my eyes!" Heero yelled "I know but let me" Duo said Duo pulled a final time to Heero was off the ledge. Heero fell on Duo pushing their bodies close. Duo looked at Heero on top of him with tears of anger brimmed from them. "You shouldn't of let me fall" Heero said Duo looked at Heero's eyes shimmering, then he felt Heero push against the show in his pocket. "you have my shoe" Heero said "I-uh yah" Duo said "Your eyes are open" Heero said "They are?" Duo said "Yah, you should close them" Heero said looking away "No" Duo said Heero looked at Duo. Duo was smiling softly with his long braid strands falling apart. Duo then softly moved to Heero closer and closer. Heero could feel Duo's breath, pulsing his skin. Duo let his lips touch Heero's softly fluttering his hard face. Heero couldn't move, tears began to fall from his face, and he couldn't do anything just sit there letting Duo kiss him. When Duo stopped kissing Heero, he walked away throwing the shoe to the side. "I have to go" Duo said "." "..No you cant" Duo disappeared into the darkness. Leaving Heero all alone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Heero screamed. He looked at the white walls, padded softly. "Heero, welcome to your new home" said a nurse "We promise we will make you better" said the doctor "Duo, Duo where is he?" Heero asked "Duo?" the nurse asked the doctor "Duo. Is his 'lover' he has illusions miss Naya" the doctor said "No he is real, real! REAL!" Heero screamed "No he isn't Heero" the doctor said "then why do I have this shoe?" Heero said the end.  
  
Hope-sana: so sad! Heero DUO is real real! Shae: ;_; IM NOT CRYING NO IM NOT -emo- Hope-sana: well now, you tell us what pairing you want to see in the next chapter? CellX Hercule to ReiXWufei we will write it! Shae: You mean you. Hope-sana: Meany! 


End file.
